Kiku Kokoro
'Kiku Kokoro '''is a seemingly human girl who fell out of the sky and into the Human World. She is unsure why she is in the human world or why she has a strong attraction to kill everyone in Soul Society. Kiku shares somewhat of a strange bond with Kisuke Urahara. Appearance Kiku is an average-sized possible teenage girl, with very long navy blue hair and navy blue eyes. Her hair is down below her knees, long bangs on either side of her face, and a few hanging down over her forehead. She is slender, light as a feather, and normally keeps a nonchalant expression on her face and rarely does she smile. Kiku wears the school uniform to school, but outside of school wears a white, spaghetti strapped, knee-length gown. She doesn't wear any shoes with the gown, only wearing a sweater if someone gives her one. Because Kiku is unsure of her origin, she dislikes wearing clothing that could keep her from escaping. She wears a large black collar, which is kept together with a gold orb, around her neck and she can hide it from regular humans but not people with spiritual pressure. At times it'll spark randomly, when it does this, it is continously semi-controlling Kiku's power within her body. Personality Kiku is a quiet, mostly calm, soft-spoken girl who only screams when she is fighting or she think's her life is in danger. How much of her true personality is unknown as she doesn't know herself, but she is shown to be a very tough girl and able to take anyone's harsh feelings against her. History Unknown at this time. Abilities & Powers Kiku seems to have lightning based powers, since the collar around her neck works to keep her powers semi-under control. It is unknown how many abilities she knows, but she has two that she can use any time, sometimes without an incantation. She proves herself to be a tough and powerful fighter as she is able to keep up with Ichigo's speed, strength and able to block all his abilities without hurting herself. Kiku can also withstand a direct attack from a captain's level shikai, and is intelligent enough to predict Kisuke Urahara's next attack. '''Weapons: '''Kiku can use weapons along with her lightning abilities, although the only seen weapon used is a handgun which seems to be her main weapon. *'Handgun: 'Normally used with her right hand, it forms from bright yellow light, and turns into a dark silver handgun with simple patterns on the side. Her name is engraved on the handle, it can only be used by Kiku herself, anyone else and it gives off a powerful shock of electricity. It disappears once Kiku is finished fighting or killing off hollows. It can shoot out powerful balls of lightning, or even small bullets without needing to reload as it uses Kiku's lightning power. *'Scythe: 'Kiku's second weapon, uses it when her enemies tend to resist her attacks against her gun. It forms into a large dark silver scythe with a large blade at one end, and curved upwards towards the bottom. The blade and handle are decorated with a dragon's skull, with the blade coming from the open mouth of the skull, several charms hanging from the skull itself, the are used as lightning rods for Kiku's power. She can swing the scythe with ease and seems to be the source of Kaminari- one of Kiku's main sources of power. '''Inazuma: '''The base name of her lightning power; it can form into balls of lightning, tiny bullet like objects, and can be used as a force field against offensive attacks. It seems to be connected to the collar around Kiku's neck, as it sparks when she is in battle or killing a hollow, and by itself can form lightning in the shape of a dragon and attack Kiku's enemies. Kiku normally shouts to activate her power, but she doesn't need too, as the power itself will attack or defend Kiku if it think's she is in danger. *'Ryu no Me(Eye of the Dragon): '''A lightning based attack, named, and is only shown used when Kiku uses her scythe. Putting her hand on someone or just holding her hand out, she is able to produce a large bolt of lightnign through anything solid as it stretches for miles. It is unknown the severity of this attack, since it did no damage on a fake Ichigo. '''Kaminari(Lightning Dragon God): '''A lightning dragon god living inside of Kiku's collar and one of her main sources of power. He only appears when Kiku uses her scythe, forming into an enourmous dragon, with large wings, and a spiked tail. He is able to physically attack other's, underneath Kiku's orders, and has yet to be seen using lightning as his main powers. He will only attack if Kiku order's him too, but will defend himself if he himself is attacked directly. He disappears as soon as the scythe disappears from Kiku's hands and returns to the collar. His appearance turns the sky dark, anything electrical around them also goes out, and it is said he can make thunderstorms happen. His relationship with his owner, Kiku, seems strong as best with him listening to her orders, but no one is sure how deep it is or whether he's acting on natural instincts. On the other hand Kiku relies on him to control her power within her, making him one of the reasons her powers are semi-controlled. He seems to be on very bitter terms with Hyorinmaru- Toshiro Hitsugaya's zanpakuto.